OneShot Affairs
by DMLVT6963
Summary: Fifth One-Shot: Chad has been ignoring his bodies desires, since he started dating Sonny. Sonny's innocence is more then a problem, especially when Chad doesn't know how to hold himself back. Will Sonny's virginity still belong to her when Chads through?
1. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**So this is my very first shorfic. I'm really excited about it but I'm also nervous because they are hard for me.... Thanks to my favoirte fan/bestie Demi-Fan-Channy for the loving support. Anyway, I just bought Ke$ha's album and I love every single song! The song that caught me the most for some odd reason was "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes". I truly love this song and it's very heartbreaking but it's beautiful. So here we go.........**

* * *

here we go

welcome to my funeral

without you

i don't even have a pulse

all alone its dark and cold

with every move i die

here i go

this is my confession

no, a lost cause

nobody can save my soul

i am so delusional

with every move i die

i have destroyed my life

its gone

pay back is sick

its all my fault

It had been almost three weeks since Chad had broken up with me. I saw it coming but I just didn't think he would really go through with it and for so long. I cant say I blame him since I helped him leave. As much as it pains me to say this but it was my fault not his. He was not the typical "Hollywood Heart Throb Player" he was made out to be. He never cheated on me and he never put anything before me. I let everything fall apart and he fought with all his will to not let it crumble. My issues were mine all mine and he had nothing to do with them. My heart broke in two because of me. I broke my heart not Chad Dylan Cooper. My trust was not strong enough for this relationship. The outside words always got my trust over his. I let myself drown in the heart of Hollywood, tasting the rush of liquor, drugs, and parties. My lies and addictions were only the beginning.

im dancing with tears in my eyes

just fighting to get through the night

im losing it

losing it

losing it

with every move i die

im fading

im broken inside

ive wasted the love from my life

im losing it

losing it

losing it

with every move i die

Now…… I come home to an empty, messy and lifeless two story apartment, that we shared together. The sheets we slept in hadn't been washed since he left. I zone out into the darkness of a room without a sound. My phone cord is sliced by my own hands. I cry every night in my pillow. I don't even have to hurt myself because I'm already hurt. I'm in pain and I'm breathless at times.

when did i

become such a hypocrite

double life

lies that you caught me in

trust me im paying for it

with every move i die

on the floor

im just a zombie

who i am

is not who i wanna be

im such a tragedy

with every move i die

Every time I go home after seeing him sometimes during the day at work, I sit on the cold bathroom floor numb feeling my chest close; at times I feel like I'm about to die. I find myself taking long baths till the water is ice cold with a bottle of Jack in my hand. There has been times I had fallen asleep in the tub full of water, wearing the short cream silk night slip Chad had given to me. I cant even remember all the times Lucy and Tawnie had found me almost frozen to death. There were moments that I had wished they didn't find me. I wish I had the nerve to let the water run all night, while I lay back watching the water fill over the top, hitting the marble tile floor, that we had once made love on. I put my comfort and effort into medication and my new best friend Jack. You may not think so, but he does help me through the night, when I have no strength to go on. I can feel myself slowly slipping away each morning I wake up.

i have destroyed my love

its gone

pay back is sick

its all my fault

I think of when I will ever be myself again. The quiet, smell of his cologne on our pillows, it's all torture. I'm dancing with tears in my eyes and I wish I could tell him how I feel. What I go through every night when I'm alone. How dangerous the emptiness is to my heartbeat. I wonder around at work and I wear his favorite white buttoned up shirt almost everyday. I know everyone is worried about me. The had warned me about him but it was always the other way around. I'm not sure how much they are concerned or hating me. Marshal has opted me taking vacations. I cant do that. I need air, I need something away from the darkness. Tawnie thinks I need to get out and let go but it's so hard when I carry the weight of regret, remorse, and suicide on my shoulders. I cant be alone, as much as I want to. I'm desperate for someone to grab my hand and not let me go. To not just watch me crawl and scrape for solid ground. I love being alone. I would love to just let go but I cant. I'm too scared. I don't know what to do.

im dancing with tears in my eyes

just fighting to get through the night

im losing it.

losing it

losing it

with every move i die

im fading

im broken inside

ive wasted the love from my life

im losing it

losing it

losing it

with every move i die

"Sonny" I hear a voice but don't take anytime to listen to who ever it is.

"Sonny, Lucy and your mom are worried." I stare past her into the mirror in front of me and I take in the flaws of my skin, my mouth, my eyes, my nose. Everything.

"So is Chad." Chad.

"We all are." What did he ever see in me? I'm a lost cause, my mind is gone and my beauty was always a lie. He was too beautiful and kind to be with a drunken druggie like myself. He wasn't even human….he couldn't have been-- he was so perfect in every way. Like some flawless cut ice. He was more then a person-- he was an angel.

"Sonny, please talk to me." and I was the temptation that could burn him with one touch.

"Sonny, are you even listening to me!" I felt hands take my shoulders and shake me. "You're scaring me-- Sonny?" I looked at her with empty lifeless eyes, realizing who was talking to me the whole time. I saw the glossy blue-green eyes and shiny blond hair that rang around her face. She tried searching mine but couldn't find any life in them. I was hollow and I can't complain. I was this way for my own stupidity. I drove the one person I unconditionally loved, far away and I hurt myself in the process; emotionally, mentally, and physically. Tawnie embraced me with a hug. I could feel the pressure and it hurt me. I already couldn't breath, her body on mine was suffocating. I kept my hands in my lap and looked back at myself in the mirror. She finally gave up and left unsurely.

woah oh

This is it

and now youre really gone

this time

oh oh

I came to terms with things one night and how much of a waste I am. My senses are numb. My heart is broken. My name is forgotten. My life is done.

never once thought

id be in pieces left behind

I let my hair fall down, layering itself upon my skin on my back. I notice how my eyes look tired and my face is pale and skin is dull. I reach over the sink to the cabinet and open it. I look thoughtfully at what I want. I take the razor sharp blade that's on the top shelf peeking behind a bottle of sleeping pills. My cabinet is flooded with all kinds of medication for sleeping, nerves and antidepressants. I remember when it just had cough syrup, and shaving cream and hair products.

im dancing with tears in my eyes

just fighting to get through the night

im losing it

losing it

losing it

with every move I die

I hear the water running. The tub fills higher and higher, while I take my clothes off. I drop everything and take only myself with me as I step in the hot water. The touch melts my sins and I feel more venerable at what I'm doing. I kneel down to sit holding onto the rim of the tub on either side of me. My knees are towards my chest and I take a breath as I let them stretch out and I lean back. My heart is invisible. I couldn't tell you if it was racing or slowing down. I couldn't feel anything. I bring the razor to my right wrist and I close my eyes as I dig it into my skin. I hold back a moan and I smile to the heavens above, that I prey will accept me.

im fading

im broken

ive wasted the love from my life

im losing it

losing it

losing it

with every move I die

I look at the cut, blood running down my forearm and swirling in the water, drip by drip. I notice how deep it is, when it didn't feel like I had gone that far in. My breath shortens and I let myself slip under the blanket of red water.

* * *

**1 hour ago.**

**C.P.V.**

I sit there in my chair listening to my co-workers talk about the girls they met at the gallery last night. I laughed when they laughed when deep down I wanted to cry. Yeah I said cry. Chad Dylan Cooper is still human and I'm miserable. I just-- I don't let anyone know that. I fear the worse everyday. I see Sonny and I see how much pain I left her in. I see her beauty shine through her lifeless eyes and skin. I see her when no one else can. She's still my lady. She always will be.

"C man you better come with us tonight."

"Naw." I flipped through my script looking for something I might have missed and haven't memorized.

"Come on bro, you need to meet someone new." I look at Devon with harsh eyes.

"Dev, just back off. He will meet and greet when he's ready. Just chill." Thank you. Save me from tearing into Devon. Not that it makes me happy. I would love to rip him apart. That's when I saw her run in. She looked scared as if she was running out of time. My heart started to race so damn quick I thought it was going to burst through my chest. I got up to go to her, when she noticed me and ran towards me.

"Chad!" Tawnie screamed. "Something's happened!"

"Calm down!" I put my hands on her shoulders, "what's happened?" I demanded in a soft voice. She fought back tears.

"Sonny." My stomach flipped. I felt like I was going to throw up. Oh no. No. Please no. I shook my head at her.

"The house phone is out of order and her cell is turned off." she panicked. Devon moved towards us and everyone in the set stopped to listen to her.

"I don't know what to do!" she was desperate, "You should have seen her today-- she looked so, so-- dead." she started to cry, "I think she's giving up Chad."

"When did she leave?" I asked fiercely.

"About 30 minutes ago." I took of as soon as she got to minutes. I ran down the stairs that led to the parking garage. I had to have enough time. I had to get there before she did anything. Shit!

I raced out of the studios and I got on the 101 freeway. It was dark and I was nearing our condo. I hadn't been there for almost a month. I feared what I was coming home to. My palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding. I was ready to take out anything and everyone to get her as soon as possible.

I pulled into the lot and didn't even close my door. I just ran to our door. It was unlocked, and it was dark as I entered.

"Sonny!" I called out, flicking the switch on. As the place lightened up, I took in the harsh surroundings. It was a mess. Noticing the whiskey bottles and cigarette buds everywhere. I ran up stairs immediately to the bedroom to find nothing, but water seeping out from under the bathroom door. Damit! Shit, no!

"Sonny!" I slammed the door open to find her laying at the bottom of the tub lifeless. I saw blood all over her hand and wrist. I rushed to her, slipping in the process, slamming my kneecap into the side of the tub. I dove in pulling her out. Her body was limp and cold. I pulled my cell out and called 911 and demanded an ambulance.

Tossing my phone behind me, I laid Sonny down on her back and started to do C.P.R. I stung as my lips touched her cold purple-blue lips. I started crying and I forced her to wake up.

"Come on" I grunted, "Come on! Sonny, don't leave me." I yelled. Waiting for some kind of response, to receive nothing. I started crying as I dropped my head in the nap of her neck, wrapping my arms underneath her. "I need you so much. Sonny, you thought I stopped loving you but I never did. I cant." I sobbed on her quietly. "I love you Sonshine."

* * *

My body was ice cold and drained. I had the taste of blood in my mouth from the water. I saw a white light and I felt to cold and weak to move. I laid there as I watched it pull away from me. Goodbye is all I could think of. I was going to hell and I was to burn for all the sins I had engaged in doing. I felt warmth on my mouth, knowing it was the last of my breath. I was leaving. I heard him say I love you, welcoming me to the darkness for eternity. I was scared and ashamed. I was alone. "I love you" it was calling me but it wasn't the dark. It was something else.

I coughed up water spitting it out. I was choking on all the dead water that was filling my throat. I opened my eyes to see sharp pained blue beautiful eyes. Like the clear sky I use to enjoy waking up to in the morning.

"Sonny?" A beautiful voice asked me. It was heaven talking to me. I was dead wasn't I? I batted my eyes a bit more trying to see past my soaked eyelashes and the blur from the water. It was my love.

"Chad?" I asked uncertain.

"Oh God. Sonny. I was so worried I lost you." he pulled me up to his warm body that was trembling. I took in his warmth and love and care. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and I rubbed my head in the cock of his neck. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears fall, flooding my cheeks. I smiled and gripped onto the collar of his jacket and shirt.

"It's okay." his voice was soft and caring. " Everything is going to be okay--We're okay." I heard the ambulance sirens as they pulled up in front of our home.

"Chad--" my voice was cracked and weak, "I'm so sor-" he put his finger to my lips,

"Shh, time for talking's over." he smiled at me and pulled me into a deep sensual kiss. I melted and screamed of joy deep down knowing everything was going to change…… For the better.

I was truly _dancing_ with tears in my eyes… Finally.

* * *

**Please REVIEW and let me know what your thoughts are. I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so sad ahaha. Ive been itching for a sad story with an amazing miracle to to guide us to a happy ending :)**

**DMLVT6963**


	2. Inevitable Heat: Part 1

**This is my second One-Shot, but it's coming out a little bit longer then I wanted haha. Well this is pretty much the story, only it gets really intense, and by that I mean sexual. So I stopped not knowing if I should finish it. Let me know if I should add the next part. If I do it will be known as pt.1 and pt.2 :)**

**SORRY for any incorrections by the way. :)**

**Also, there are pictures for this story on my account. **

* * *

Inevitable Heat

Damn this was not going to go well. I churned at the thought of being in a hotel suite with my true rival, Sonny. Of course it was only for our protection. These last few days had been miserable. Sonny had a crazed stalker and somehow got me sucked into it. We arrived in separate cars and I liked it that way. Spending time with Sonny was going to literally be awful. I didn't want to be around her for that long. At least when we get in our room, I could close the door of my bedroom and hide away for the remaining time we were forced to stay there. I stepped out of the black Mercedes Bin looking devilishly handsome as usual. There were no cameras....wait. Where were the cameras? The paps? The reporters...the fans? I slipped on my Armani black sunglasses and noticed that were in the back of the hotel. I shrugged it off and fixed myself, when I saw another Mercedes Bin pull up behind us. I watched the driver get out and open the back door, letting a young girl slip out in a feisty short black dress, lace stockings, and blazer and black pumps. I was to busy taking in the main attraction when I finally looked at her face. Great. I felt my blood wanting to boil and it wasn't a good feeling. Thank God for these glasses. No one could see my eyes and boy was I glad she didn't see me scamming her body....I mean her outfit. Oh boy. I looked away.

"Let's get you both settled." a guy said in a strong French accent, who I assume was the manager of the hotel. I gave him a sarcastic smile. Can't wait I thought, rolling my were led up a few stairs in a dim grey hall. It was cold and drafty. This was ridiculous. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud. I should have demanded to be dropped in front of the hotel iterance. This was disgusting. I almost snarled but I blew it off. When we finally came into the grand hall, I was amazed how exquisite it looked. Very vintage and old. It wasn't all that bad, I mean what gets better then this when you're flown to another country- Paris, for protection. Ha this was worth the trip. It had been months since I was in France but it was at a different hotel and I didn't get a chance to escape work and explore the city. That was a waste. I could feel Sonny's presence close behind. I didn't dare turn to look at her. When I arrived to the desk I leaned against it with my back facing them. I admired the hotel and gave a typical American bad boy attitude. I propped my elbows on the desk. I glanced towards Sonny's direction and I saw her looking around. She was admiring the hotel too. If I didn't know any better, I would say she looked dazed. This was defiantly her first time in France. I'm use to being in other countries. Italy, Spain, Germany, China, Mexico, Switzerland, the UK. What can I say. I'm a celebrity, a star. The greatest actor of our generation. I gave my attention else to the front desk.

"We need a suite with two rooms."

"We only have one suite unoccupied and it has one room." Oh no.

"Do you have anything else?" Damn straight.

"We are booked this time of the year." it's summer I rolled my eyes yet again. I looked at my manager and publicist, what are they thinking. Oh they better not be thinking what I think their thinking.

"They'll take the suite." Shit.

What did I tell you? This is bad. I mean this is my luck. Why one room? The elevator was dead silent. As we walked down the hall and came to our door my publicist broke the long silence.

"Everything will be fine." he assured us.

"How long will we be here?" Sonny popped the question out as quick as he slid the card into the key slot.

"A few days the most." He handed me the card key and walked away, leaving me and Sonny alone, I turned the silver doorknob to the heavy rich gold door, we were dead in our tracks when I turned the lights on.

We stood in the same spot we were in when I opened it. The room was vintage, duh, but it had a romantic and exotic design. Each room was seperated with huge glass frams that had doors in the center of them. The glass walls or whatever they were, had black frames on it. The chairs were red and gold with Tudor designs on it. The paintings on the wall were sexual and classy. I took in the fresh scent coming from the red full roses that were all over the place. The fancy champagne glasses and bottles in the glass fridge. The floor was a rich off-white and the walls were embroider with French designs that gave it a rich elegance. There was white leather love couch and a gorgeous media center in front of it. the windows were draped with sheer clothes and lace. it was final, I don't want to see the bedroom. Nope. I'm staying away. Yep.

"Is this a special suite?" I heard Sonny ask with dangerous curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb. Making her uncomfortable should be a fun game.

"You know... like a couples suite." I caught the hint of blush on her cheeks. She was avoiding the word as much as possible. Actually that was a good question. What kind of a suite would have one room, I felt the amusement fill up in my chest, then I was lost for air. Oh. My. God. I stormed to the closed white double doors that led behind the television center. There were two door sets on opposite sides leading to the same room. Geez. I opened the closest to us and I felt my skin burn. Tension throbbed in my ever being. The bedroom had a soft sensual touch. The white walls and the huge glass doors that led to the concrete patio overlooking the Eifel Tower. The patio was entwined with spontaneous vines that had rich roses on them. The bed. That was the issue. It was a Queen sized bed obviously, engulfed with white blankets and gold seams flooding through it. A canopy of soft sheer draped over the bed and gracefully danced on the floor. While the bed made perfectly with a few rose pedals and chocolates to set it off, for the happy couple.

"Wow." I looked at her."This is-" she stood there shaking her head with a baffled smile on her pure face, "beautiful. It's really romantic." she said looking at me at that last bit. I need air.

"It's a honeymoon suite."

"I knew it." she smiled.

"Aren't you excited." I noticed her smile.

"I'm in Paris, in a gorgeous hotel. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Yeah, well, we aren't newlyweds." I smirked at her, biting my lower lip.

"Besides that." there she goes again with the blushing. I started walking towards her.

"I don't think we're really in a position to peruse the room for it's likings." it came out a bit more provocative then I was going for, but it worked. It took that sweet, innocent and annoying smile of her face.

"I didn't mean us." her eyes were angelic, but deep inside she was dying to break free. I knew what she wanted. Girls like her are all the same. perfect, pure and dignified. But they all wanted the same thing. To feel the raft of another on them. Intake the furry and attraction at the same time, leading to devious spots. nakedness for one and loss of purity completely. What girl really wants to avoid sex at all cost when they obviously have sexual frustrations. Honestly, if it wasn't for men, women would go insane. They need us, toys and girl-on-girl action doesn't do anything that a man could. I mean why else would we even have a dick? Okay I need to stop thinking about this.

"Whatever, we're here to keep safe not to play." with that I walked out and left her in the "romantic" room. It had been only 3 hours and I was already going insane. I needed air. Maybe food. I was starving. I decided to order some room service. I figured Sonny might want something too, but I wasn't sure. So I went to ask her. I peeked in the bedroom, that she never came out of it.

"Sonny?" I called out gently. I heard water running so I went to the other door that was half open and I looked inside. To my interest I saw a nude figure from behind, right through the wet frosty glass shower doors. I felt myself tense up as I watched. I was throbbing more and more each second I took in her small back and her curved waist and her firm ass. I watched her run her hands through her long soaked hair I gripped the door frame just to keep me from getting in that shower. I backed out of the doorway and fixed the door again to where she had it. Then I knocked loudly.

"What?" her voice creped out of the shower and all the mist.

"Are you hungry?" I wasn't craving food at that moment. Sonny Monroe was naked and soaking wet within a few feet from me.

"Yeah." her voice was desperate and wished it wasn't for food. Damn it Chad! Stop thinking like that. She's a comedian, your rival. FOCUS!

"What do you want?"

"French food? Ummm... I'll let you choose." she laughed a bit and I walked out of the room completely hot and hard.

Boy was she in for a treat. I was definite on ordering food that would for sure melt in her mouth. I knew exactly what she would enjoy without barfing when she finds out what it is.

"De l'Alma Paris roomservice" boy am I lucky I speak French.

"Roomservice pour loge P1602"

"Qu'aimeriez-vous?" then I ordered everything that I knew she'd devour. She had to be hungry and the food I ordered was beyond tasty and fulfilling.I was sitting on the couch waiting for our food to arrive and Sonny to come out. Just then the bedroom door opened. She stepped out in the hotel robe. Her hair was dry and put up in a messy clip. She smiled at me and sat down on the other end of the couch. She looked hesitantly around the room before she kept her eyes straight ahead of her.

"So." she said slowly and awkwardly. I just looked at her from the magazine I had been scamming through. I had a glass of scotch that was almost gone sitting on the armrest of the couch. She looked at it then at me.

"You wanna watch TV? she asked reaching for the remote.

"If you want." I smirked.

"Do they have English listings?" flipping through a bunch of channels, I held back the laughter.

"Of course.", I said in-between laughs, "not everyone speaks or understands French." She didn't respond. She just focused on the television. The room went quiet after a few more seconds then I heard something that wasn't usual coming from Sonny. Moaning. That was not Sonny, I looked up and saw "Desir", which was French for "Desire", a channel for, well you know. Sonny was watching with intent eyes but had a look of disgust on her face. Two different feelings yet only one was dominant. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a soft knock at the door. I got up and answered it, knowing it was roomservice. A short young man came in with a decorated cart that had five sterling silver trays and a bucket of chilled red wine, the hotels best red wine, if I might add. It was defiantly my favorite within France.

"Merci beaucoup." I heard Sonny say. I turned to her as I saw the sex channel on behind her still. She was smiling at him and obviously sitting on her knees on the couch so she could face us, since we were behind us. She had moved to my spot as well.

"Votre accueil." he said back smiling at her, while I handed him a pretty tip. he was glancing back and forth between her and the TV. This was too funny.

"Avoir une lune de miel merveilleuse." Sonny looked at him in confusion, but smiled anyway, as he walked out. I shut the door and looked back at Sonny.

"You going to watch that?" I pointed at the media center.

"Oh! No." she started to laugh nervously as she shut it off.

"Are you sure, because you seemed interested." as I moved the cart towards the couch.

"What? Eww, no." she shook her head and looked at the platters on the cart.

"What are having?"

"Does it matter?" I joked, nestling into the couch close beside her since she was at the end of the couch. I had to reach over her to fix the food and introduce her to everything.

"Chad." she whined with humor in her voice. I laughed. Taking the first platter off I revealed a bunch of crispy looking fritters.

"Beignets D'huitres." I said playfully. I looked at her. She was lost.

"Just try it."

"What are they?"

"I'll tell you after you try it." she looked back at it and picked it up slowly. I watched her put it in her mouth and sink her teeth into it. I saw some of the juice drip on her lip and she licked it quickly before letting it run down her chin. Her hand cupped underneath her mouth. She chewed it and smiled slightly.

"Tha-ts really good."

"Those are oysters fried in sparkling white wine." I charmed her with my voice, "Pretty good."

"I like them." taking another bite.

"Well this is horseradish lemon garnish" I pointed out the sauce in the center of the dish, "It's a favored dipping for fried oysters in France." she just listened and admired my knowledge. I caught her a few times just starring at me in amazement.

"What's next?"

"Le Baguette" lifting another lid.

"Bread." she smiled.

"Very good." I played along.

"This is something you might recognize." I lifted the lids off our separate dinner dishes revealing a tender juicy thick rare steak with sautéed potatoes and asparagus and garlic, with Bernaise, (which is a sauce containing white wine, shallots with butter, tarragon and lemon juice.), lightly on top of everything. The plate was filled with the mixture of juices. The smell was tantalizing.

"Filet de bouef, also known as Filet mignon." I smiled at her and received a huge smile in return.

"Wow, you're pretty good at his."

"Yeah well I'm the best, so I know the best." I winked at her, "besides, I don't think you would have enjoyed veal or duck."

"Mean either." I reached for the chilled wine to pour her and I a glass. Before you start freaking out on me, I'm already 21. It's little Miss Sunshine over here who is still under the age. I mean she's legal, just- not that legal. I saw her hand reach for the last dish that was still unrevealed, I tapped her hand timidly but hard enough for her to pull back immediately.

"That's dessert." I handed her her glass of wine.

"Sorry daddy." her voice was sweet in and innocent.

"Are you?" I locked my eyes on hers as I put the fork with red tender meat into my mouth and I slowly ate it. Her eyes were to busy looking at my mouth, to realize it was just an act to seduce her. My hatred turned to complete lust within seconds after I saw her in the shower. Her body was storming my mind into a frenzy. I had a burning desire to reach out and trace each curve with my tongue and feel the inside of her heat wrapped tightly around me. Like I said, I was good at getting what I wanted, and right now, Sonny Monroe was my want.

"Why, are you going to punish me?" her words came out a humorous joke but she had no idea that it could be an option.

"If it comes to that." I gave her a devilish smirk and continued eating, as did she.

When we finished dinner, I was preparing the small plates that were for the dessert. As I put the a chocolate crepe on her plate she came in from the bathroom. Her glass of wine was empty and I was filling it half way again.

"I hope you like chocolate." I said without looking at her. I was cleaning up some of the mess that way I could leave the cart outside in the hall.

"I'm really glad that I have you with me in France, because I wouldn't know what to eat." her words were sincere and soft. I hated when she was so nice. It killed me because that's what always broke me around her. I became the nice guy every girl truly wants deep down. I hated that feeling. I liked myself and I wasn't willing to give that side of me up. I just ignored her, knowing it was coming off a bit rude, I gave her a small smile.

"So, umm... what exactly did the waiter say before he left?" she asked indulgently. I looked up at her to see her eyes reading mine.

"Why?""I don't know. I guess I was just curious." she shrugged.

"Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon." I pushed the cart away from us, realizing she was too full to eat the dessert. I watched her blush, yet again, and trying to withhold a smile. I moved slowly towards her, leaning into her aroma. I could smell the soap in her hair and the intoxicating chemicals on her skin, which I was assuming was lotion. It held a bubble around her amazing body. Did I say amazing? Good because that's what I meant.

"You know it's rude to not eat the dessert when he buys it for you?" I teased seriously.

"I'm full Chad." I reached towards her crepe and wiped up some of the chocolate with my finger and I put in my mouth.

"Mmmm." I starred at her intently while she didn't back down which was odd.

"Is it good?" I shook my head.

"What's it taste like?"

"It's warm, and it melts on your tongue." I moved a bit closer to her, we were getting so close. She was leaning into the corner of the couch comfortably and my chest was inching over hers, "the sugar runs down your throat," I talked on her throat, my breath moving along her skin to her jaw then ear. I kept a distance between her scented flesh and my dying lips.

"Do you wanna taste?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye as I teased her ear with my breath again.

"Sure." her voice was shaky and needy. I copied the same move I did earlier and brought my finger tipped with warm chocolate to her mouth. As I slid inside I felt all my nerves tense up. Her mouth was wet and warm. All mouths are suppose to be the same, but for some reason, Sonny's was doing something different to me. She sucked and swirled her tongue around my finger. Her eyes were closed as she indulged herself with my finger. Sucking every last bit of sweetness off me, I slowly pulled my finger out and traced her wet lip gently. I fought back the urge to kiss her but I couldn't stand it any longer. Her body underneath mine was forbidden but somehow I ended up between her legs. I rested on my knees and leaned in for a kiss. I wanted her. Her torso and chest had arched towards me while she was tasting the chocolate. As my lips were practically touching hers, she put her fingers on my mouth and two of them went in a little bit. Her eyes were full of lust and control. No freaking way.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Her voice was seductive and husky. Damn it! See what I mean! I brake when I'm with her, no matter what the situation is.

"No, I wanna taste the chocolate." I smirked at her and bite down on her small finger tips that were rested on my bottom teeth.

"Well," she lifted herself closer to me and pulled me against her. Running her one of hands up my shoulder and feeling my biceps, and the other in my hair, I thought she was about to kiss me, "I don't like to share." With that she pushed me off her and went into the bedroom.

"What just happened?" I said out loud. She played my game. How the hell did I let that happen. Okay, I need to think clear. What did I do to let her get in that position?-- Clueless. It was a little after 9 and i was not tired. Sleep was the last thing I needed. I sat at the mini bar at the other end of the suite. i starred at my glass of vodka. I was so mad. I was more confused. If it's one thing you don't do; it's playing a mans game. How dare she. I mean who did she think she was.

"Chad?" I didn't turn around. I kept playing with my glass in front of me. I could see her in the reflection of the mirror behind the mini bar.

"Was this room reserved for a couple?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh no reason, I guess." I watched her slip back into the room. I turned around and looked at the bedroom door. I downed the last of my drink and went inside the bedroom. Maybe I could go to sleep. I mean, if she wanted to hide out in "our" bedroom, I might as well get back in the room was empty as usual. She was in the bathroom and this time I didn't even bother to look. I just took my Armani black suit jacket off, that I was wearing with a white buttoned down shirt, jeans, and a dark blue tie. I tossed it onto the bed and looked out the patio doors as I rolled my sleeves up to my elbow. The Eifel Tower was aglow. We had a spectacular view. I heard Sonny come out of the bathroom. I carelessly turned around to see her in a silky white robe, that came high above her knees. Her thighs were full yet small, and so delicate looking. Her flesh looked tender and perfect. Her hair was down framing around her face and shoulders.

"Where did you get that?" I asked cautiously, having to loosen my tie up. It all of a sudden became hot in here.

"I found it." playing innocently. She acted like she was wearing sweatpants and big shirt. Like there was nothing odd about that robe. All of a sudden I wondered what was underneath it. Nothing maybe?

"Found it where?" I watched her crawl into the bed. The bed looked comfortable. it was big and the blankets were like snow.

"There was a gift bag in the corner over there." she pointed behind me, "I liked them, so I figured I'd try them on." She was playing with one of the rose peddles.

"Them?" She did say them, right? Where was the rest of "them"?

"Yeah. Them." She was being tricky.

"Okay, then." I acted like it had no effect on me. She wanted to tease me and get me all worked up, well I'm just going to have her work harder.

"Chad?" I turned back to her as I was walking towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Yeah?" I turned annoyingly.

"Can you hand me that book right there on the dresser." turned around again and went to the dresser which was next to the bathroom door. It was a romance novel, one of those "Blaze's" by that harla- or whatever that woman's name was. The cover was exotic and passionate, a red silk design surrounded the naughty couple who were wrapped into each others embrace, while the black skimpy outfit fell off her shoulder and almost her breast. Well this explains a lot. She's getting control from reading sex books. That's gotta count for cheating. As I turned back around to hand her that degrading book, she was on her knees sitting upright, dropping that robe off her shoulders. It slid down her back and fell at her small waist line, revealing a sexy white transparent negligee. The material clung on her skin like water. The straps were so thin, it makes you wonder how it even holds without tearing. She fixed herself in the bed, with the covers pulled back, but she didn't get under them. Instead she showed off her amazing legs and that erotic, sexy piece, and I mean piece of lingerie. Oh she was good. What man can resist when they use their body for influence. She was defiantly getting the upper hand and if she kept this up, I was either going to give in or just rape her sexy little ass.

"My book please?" she held her hand out over the blankets. It looked almost venerable. I handed her the book and sat down on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and leaned on my elbow so I could face her. I watched her flip through the book and continue reading where she supposedly left off at. Time was going to go slow tonight. I was anticipating on what would be happening in this honeymoon bed in the next hour or so. She better not make me wait that long. My eyes ran across her neck like and collarbone. Taking in the bra cup which was connected to the sheer material that made it look like an extremely short and inappropriate dress, showing off everything except for her breasts. It was a gorgeous tull and satin baby doll dress. I wouldn't take that off her even if she begged me. I was liking it more and more.

"Anything interesting?" I asked her not taking my eyes off her beautiful skin. The tint glow of the room made her skin look like creamy vanilla under that color she was wearing.

"What?" her voice was alluring and soft. She was too caught up in her reading to really have a conversation.

"Your book?" I tapped the cover, letting my hand rest on her hip. The feel was exciting. I felt myself grow, and could imagine feeling her more and more.

"Yep." She readjusted herself so my hand moved a little lower, towards her thigh. I loved how woman would deliberately move so you our hands could go elsewhere. How come they couldn't just come out and say "touch me?", I'll never understand but I love it.

"Did she have her orgasm yet?" I smirked at her. she looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Noo."

"Did he eat her?" I couldn't help but joke. Why read about sex when you could do it yourself? I honestly found this to be amusing.

"Why are you asking?" she closed the book and gave me her full attention.

"Why are you reading sex novels?"

"Their Romance novels." she spit at me."

"Sex."

"Romance."

"Hot Sex."

"Sensual Romance."

"We could go all night."

"Fighting or sex?" I just smiled at her and started playing with the seam of the dress on her upper thigh. I could see her underwear and I died to feel it. I wanted to know if she was wet and moist. If that book had done anything to her.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Why? Can't one have both at the same time?" I cocked my eyebrow and looked at her with full surprise. Rough sex? Or was she referring to very passionate sex.

"Depends if you get him hot enough when he's mad." my fingers traced rather slowly along her skin, slipping under the dress part. The skin on her thigh was soft and warm.

"You were mad earlier." she was shifting her body again.

"Yes I was."

"Aren't you still?" she pushed me on my back and crawled on top of me. Is she even a virgin? She better be.

"Sure." I felt her warmth on top of me. Her wetness was leaving a very warm spot on my pants. I ached and throbbed for her.

"So are you mad because-" she started taking my tie off and unbuttoning my shirt, "you got sucked into this whole ordeal?" I watched her face intently with lust as I felt her hands rub my chest and feel my abs.

"Or is it because you're not the one seducing this time?" that's when her hand went below my stomach to my pants, and undid the button and zipper. What is going on with this girl? I mean I knew she wanted me but I never thought she would scoop to doing this. She was freaking seducing me! What the hell!?

"Who said I didn't like being seduced?" I grinned.

"Your eyes." she said it point blank. Damn.

"Lets see what you got?" I tempted her. This was like one of those fantasies that I might have had about her, but I'm not actually going to admit that. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid with her. Sex. All of it. In any kind of form. She mover further up and sat on my bare chest and grabbed my tie and tied one of my hands to the headboard behind me. Then she took the silk tie off her robe and tied my other hand. I was liking this game, but she better not work me up then leave. I'll kill thighs were pressed against my sides and the feel drove me insane. Urgh I wanted her so bad. She was going to make this long and painful, I could tell.


	3. Inevitable Heat: Part 2

**Here you go..... :) Sorry it took so long haha. Enjoy and REVIEW please. **

* * *

Inevitable Heat  
Part 2

I laid there incapable of moving. Her weight was on my stomach and she was leaving remarkable kisses along my neck and chest. Her soft lips lingered upon my skin and her smooth tongue trailed itself against my muscles. Her hot breath gave me chills and I held in the groans that were building deep inside of me. She was amazing even when she wasn't doing anything. Her fingernails slid down my sides leaving light tingles from the soft scratches. Her hair fell on my body as she played with my nipple and began to move lower. I was becoming eager but I was willing to take this torture as long as she wanted. I would get my turn and her sweet virginity will be mine. Or at least it better be.

I wanted to reach and push her hair out of her face so I could watch her. But I couldn't. I looked at my wrists and I tugged gently. I could feel the material loosening up. I stopped before it came undone too soon. I was waiting patiently for her to lower herself and take me in. I wanted to be inside of her hot mouth. It was driving me over the edge just waiting. God help me when she does it.

The air in the room was fresh and scented from the patio doors being opened and the roses blooming within the room. I watched the sheer drapes dance gently from the soft wind coming in. I watched her straddle my legs while she looked up at me. Her eyes were full of lust and beauty. I took in her amazing figure. I smirked at her while she seemed to be debating on touching me. I gave her momentum when I did that because she ran her hand over the bulge that sat throbbing beneath my pants. I was alert more then ever and I was becoming impatient. She started running her hand up and down a few times before she pulled my pants down a little below my hips. She took me out of my briefs and stroked my shaft with curiosity. She licked her lips as she jerked my a bit more tighter and rougher. She lowered her head down and breathed on it making me go as hard as I could. If I went any harder I might literally explode. Her hot breath on my head hit all the right sensations. I was about ready to rip myself from this bed and have her. She was a tease. A pretty damn good one at that.

She flipped her hair to one side of her neck and went down, sucking my head in slowly before allowing the rest of me to go in. I shuddered as she did. The wetness of her mouth and the heat surrounded my dick and it was overwhelming. My breathing started to quicken as she started sucking me in and out. Her tongue licking and her teeth gently grinding the lower part of my shaft. Her left hand came quickly slapping itself on my chest and immediately pulled her nails all the way back down to my lower stomach. I instantly let out a groan as she deep throated me while she scratched me. I was way in over my head. I groaned a few more times while she continued pleasuring me.

She stopped before I was moments from cuming. My breathing was raspy and I was still burning from the pleasure. Before I knew it her mouth was attached to mine and we kissed forcefully and passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance and our bodies collided with each other. I finally broke free from the ties and flipped her on her back. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I felt myself rubbing on her wet panties. I kissed her deep and fierce and I grasped her thigh and stroked the outer part of it. I bucked myself against her and she let out a moan through our kiss. I smirked and broke the kiss, continuing a trail of rough kisses down her neck. I sucked on the small sensitive skin that caused her moaning to become more quick and raspy. Her hand held at the back on my head forcing me to continue. I tugged on her skin and bucked one more time against her. She tried flipping me back over but I caught her hands and pined them down on the pillow. I looked at her and motioned my finger as a no-no. I smirked, then lowered myself to her shoulders and I pulled one of the thin satin straps off with my teeth nice and slowly, causing her to shudder. I could feel her body shaking beneath me from the sensations. I kissed her shoulder softly, making my way across her revealing skin on her chest. I was eager to taste her breast but I would make her wait for that. Her nipples were hard and stood out under the thin satin material. I ran my fingers over them, feeling the pebble like candy. They were eager and probably swollen to be touched and sucked. I stood up on my knees between her wet thighs and pulled her towards me, turning her around so she was on her hands and knees. I ran my hand down her slim small back feeling the intoxicating touch of the sheer dress, which stopped right on top of the curve to her ass cheek. Her curves were mesmerizing. Noticing that she was wearing a I came to her small perfect ass and ran my hands underneath the sheer dress. Each cheek was smooth and round. I gripped her hips and rubbed myself against her ass. I leaned over her and licked the back of her neck and shoulder blade. I liked her sweet skin and took in the flavor of her body. While I held on to her hips I used one of my hands to slip below her stomach line and rub her hot moist underwear. I slipped my hand in her thong and grasped her clit. Between her silky folds, she was drenched. I slipped one of my fingers inside of her and she cried a high moan from the pressure it caused her deep inside her tight cunt. I pumped slowly and tried adding a second finger. She was so tight and it took a couple of seconds before I get both fingers in her. She gripped the headboard in front of her for support . My free arm wrapped around her waistline and held her in place while I pumped my fingers in and out. I quickly pulled my fingers completely out while her moaning increased for more. That's when I held the head of my dick against her opening. I teased her a bit, rubbing against her wet mess. She was becoming inpatient. I began to worry if she meant for it to go this far. Crap. I was torn between what was right and what I wanted. As much as I came off hating her, I truly cared for her. I just didn't want anything like this to happen just yet. Why does time always work against us?

"Are you sure?" I asked softly against her shoulder. She shook her head yes to busy to speak from all the emotions rapidly coursing through her entire body. That's when I stuck my head just inside her entrance. I felt her muscles tense. She was tight and I had to be careful not hurt her. I would know if it hurt and I would stop if I get any bad vibes. She was a virgin and I had to respect that. As much as I wanted to just slam inside of her right now, I had to go easy. This was going to be tough.

Her body ached and I slid in just a little further causing abrupt moans from her. Her walls deep inside hugged me tightly and I groaned in the searing pleasure the swarm through my dick. Damn she felt so good. Her moans turned into loud moans as I started to pick up the pace. As I quickened the rhythm she started screaming my name and that made me feel so much better. Hearing my name come out of her desirable mouth was all I could focus on. I loved the way she said my name. I could feel her muscles contracting and her climax was building higher and higher, but I wasn't going to let her go that easy. She wanted to play, and that's exactly what we were going to do.

"Chad!" she whined as I pulled out of her. I flipped her over on her back and she started to laugh. I took my pants completely off, after I slid her white satin thong of her hips and down her legs. I started kissing her mouth. I licked her lip and begged for entrance, which she gave willingly. Her mouth tasted like strawberries without having any strawberries. Her mouth was unique and tasteful. I went back inside of her as I continued the kiss. I started off slow again, raising her climax within seconds then pulled out.

"Chad!" she whined again, "if you do that one more time, I'm gonna-" I cut her off with a soft more romantic kiss. I stroked her tongue with mine and nibbled her lip, while I decided to make romantic love to her. Her raspy moans and cries became sighs and soft moans. I picked up the pace a bit and I pulled her up so we were sitting. As we grinded into one another, she unbuttoned my shirt and through it somewhere. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as we neared and I nestled my face in her neck, flicking my tongue against her skin every once in awhile. She tightened her legs around my waist and I held her body so tight against mine, as she finally came. Her body trembled and her moans were constant and strong. As soon as she finished I came, shooting into her deeply knowing that she was on birth control, from the pink pill I had seen her taking for months now. My body became limp as we fell back on to the bed. She was still wrapped around me as we laid there panting. Finally I rolled off of her.

"Wow." she said breathlessly. I smiled at her but didn't move. My body needed at least 10 minutes to recuperate. She took everything I had. She rolled on her side, facing me and began tracing patterns on my chest.

"Nice start to a honeymoon huh," she joked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I think we did pretty good for the most part."

"So, was it everything you thought it would be?" I pointed to the book that was sitting at the end of the bed.

"No." my heart sank. I starred at her with my mouth agape. To think I was giving in. My body and mind was ready to keep her. Wow was I stupid.

"It was better." she smiled warmly to me. I think my heart had stopped beating before, because I could breath again.

"In fact," pressed herself against me, hitching her leg over my waist, I just laid there in amazement, "why don't we do it again." she smiled.

"You're kidding right?" I was astonished but I was willing to ride it out for as long as possible, "Aren't you tired?"

"Are you"

"No." I smirked.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I must have looked dumb, "I'm pretty sure you missed some spots." My eyes widened at her words. Then I looked at her body. She was still wearing that baby doll dress. Curse it. I really liked it though. I was careful not to rip it. Point for Chad. I just grinned at her and started pulling it off of her.

Time was ours and at this point, I didn't care how long we were stuck in this hotel.


	4. Valentine Surprise

**Thank you so much for the support with my first ever one shots! I'm glad you like them. :)**

**SHOUT-OUTS!!!! **

**Demi-Fan-Channy * SparkleInThe Sun * klcthenerd * iheartchanny * Simee * love-cdc * * Sarah * Channyxox * xxLosAngelesAngelxx * Sweetrelief * luckyme123 * kaylinwriter14 * * Niyah xD * MakeMeCrazier * SDKLSDGH * nearsbaby082 * harrypotter * Brokien-Illusions-09 * Emma. **

* * *

Valentine Surprise

S.P.V.

I was bored out of my mind. I was in my favorite spot in all California, Malibu Beach, enjoying the hot heat. I love the hot weather. It's my favorite time of the year. My long purple bikini wrap swayed against my legs and I felt the sun beating on my bare back and shoulders. The water was just too perfect today. I felt the cool water spray on my right calf and knee, since the wrap didn't cover all the way around. The warm sand massaged my bare feet and I enjoyed the comfortable breeze. It was late in the afternoon but I have till 6 before the sun goes down. I was in heaven… almost.

I walked along the shore, feeling the water rush itself on my feet. I had a lot on my mind. It was Valentine's Day and once again, I didn't have a Valentine. I sighed in confusion. What was wrong with me? I couldn't find a guy and for some reason they couldn't find me. There were moments when I started to think of Chad and I hated that. I had such a huge crush on him and I was frustrated with the idea of that. He gave me butterflies every time I saw him and I hated that too. He was just blowing up all my emotions.

So this is me my spending my day alone. Walking along the beach, and to be honest I was enjoying it. Work let out early today and I was just glad that I didn't see Chad today. I saw his Mustang in the parking lot but I rushed to my car and got the heck out of there before he saw me. The last thing I wanted to deal with was his addictive charms and breathtaking looks. Urgh! There I go again! Curse him!

"Sonny?" Oh no. I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing whose voice that was. That was the same voice that left me with butterflies every time I heard it. I slowly turned my head to the side to see him standing in the sand in his Mackenzie Fall's uniform. What was he doing her? He should be working right?

"Chad" I said as simple as I could. My voice gave away my curiosity and frustration.

"Why'd you leave work?"

"Work let out early." I started to walk again looking ahead of me; admiring the gorgeous sand and shore line. There wasn't anyone at the beach today.

"Oh, I was looking for you." he started walking with me.

"You were?" I almost stopped again, but I just looked at him. He was close to me. I felt his white shirt brushing against my warm skin on my arm. I shuddered to think of getting a hug from him. I think I would melt. This was so hard.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you something." I heard the eagerness in his voice and excitement roll of the end of his words.

"Oh?" My breath got caught in my throat for a second. What would be so important that he followed me to the beach to ask me on Valentine's Day? I grew intense as I waited for his response.

"Just wanted one more last argument before the weekend." He smirked. Our eyes met and I felt myself become lost in his deep blue eyes. Gosh, they were beautiful. They were deeper then the ocean and I would know, since I was standing right next to it.

"Funny." I broke the contact and rolled my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me. I hope they were looking at my face. I had never been this undressed in front of him. He's never seen my in a bikini, or hell a mini skirt. I don't even think I've worn a shirt low enough for him to see my cleavage. This was awkward. I all of a sudden felt insecure and wanted to cover up somehow. I wrapped my arms around my naked stomach as we continued walking.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh… I-umm…I-" I looked at him, catching his growing smirk. He was aware of my nervousness and found it amusing. Why was he so rude?

"I have no plans." I gave up and sighed.

"Does that bother you?"

"No?" I lied, "Why would it?" I started moving further into the shore line so we weren't so close. The water was passing my ankles whenever the tide came up.

"Well… It is Valentine's Day." Yeah I know that. I felt lonely when he said that.

"Well… I don't really care." I lied again. Gosh I was becoming a lying feign.

"You don't look like you don't care."

"Look, it's just a normal day. Why care?"

"Most girls care."

"I'm not most girls." I gave him a sarcastic look. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because most guys don't." I mocked him in a dull manner.

"I'm not most guys." He smirked at me. His eyes were glowing with honesty and warmth. If I could dive into them I would. I turned away from him, and looked out towards the ocean. I stared into the soft illuminating waves that were rushing towards me.

All of a sudden I felt his arms slowly slither against my skin. His hands feeling my small flat stomach, and wrapping tightly around my waist. I was a bit nervous and I could feel my heart beating faster with ever breath he took against my neck. I tried holding back the smile that was tempting to form, but I failed. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him, letting myself ease into his embrace. He squeezed me gently letting me know that this is what he wanted and that it was okay. Maybe, just maybe, this Valentines wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**Please**

**READ and REVIEW**

**:D**

**DMLVT6963**


	5. Seduces Me

_Everything you are_  
_Everything you'll be_  
_Touches the current of love_  
_So deep in me_  
_Every sigh in the night_  
_Every tear that you cry_  
_Seduces me_

I lay in bed every night listening to my heart beat irregularly, thanks to one beautiful man. He's the light from the moon casting down upon me, the intensifying heat from the sun that glistens upon my skin, the serenity from the rain that I listen to at night in the darkness. He brings so much passion and life to me, just from one look and no words. Lately, I, Sonny Monroe, has been drowning with want and need, all from Chad Dylan Cooper.

_~Seduces Me~_

Sonny, turned to lay on her shoulder, sighing in distress. She was living on her own. The emptiness of her apartment echoed through the evening and night, until she finally falls asleep. Time slipped away from her, the day she let Chad take over her mind. Her insides were under attack, like fish swarming the ocean before a hurricane. Her pulse quickened with each thought of him. His lips; she was eager to know their touch.... Their taste. His skin; how she desired to feel his body and with-take all his curves, right down to his freckles to birth marks. His hair; the chance to run her hands through the golden locks of perfection, while his mouth wondered her neck. His eyes; which somehow always devoured hers, whether they were in a conversation, or just across the room. She was defiantly drowning in him. Well, thoughts of him. Sonny had a secret, and boy was she enjoying it. Even he didn't know that her most deepest and sacred desires, had all to do with him. Her mouth watered and her thighs tingled from the warmth creeping from between them. Sonny had no idea that with just a few impulses, she could create her fantasies into reality.

_Part One_

"Sonny, how come we always get stuck working snakes or worms?" Tawnie almost hurled at the words coming out of her mouth. She tossed her Check-It-Out Girls hat on her couch in frustration and disgust.

"Can you relax?" Sonny smiled softly to her blonde friend, "It's all over now and you're safe from the big bad – fake….bat." She patted her shoulder in a mockingly way, knowing how over-dramatic Tawnie has always been and will be. She ambled towards her side of the dressing room and placed her current accessories down and drifted into her closest to change for her next rehearsal.

She was doing "The bad date" sketch. Nico had thought of it and Sonny helped write out the script with him. Her outfit consisted of a gorgeous dark sequin dress that came about 4 inches above her knees. The color could pass as black, it was so dark, but it was really a dark green mixed with a very dark blue. The sequin had rich designs swirling throughout the dress. Her top didn't really show any cleavage, since it was for a clean show, but it did show everything above her breast. She stepped out in shiny pumps that matched the dress, looking for a hair band to put her hair back.

"Eww" Tawnie's voice rang with annoyance; Sonny looked up while she was putting her curly dark hair up, "What are you doing here?" He looked with odd amusement and ignored her, as his eyes locked on the sequined beauty in front of him.

He didn't really understand the friendship he had with her. In all honesty, it baffled him sometimes, how he could even be almost friends with a Random.

"Sonny." He said rather coolly and uncaring.

Sonny just smiled it off, shaking her head and turned back towards her mirror. She ignored his presence nearing within the mirror and kept searching through her jewelry box for a pair of matching earrings. On the other hand, Chad's eyes roamed her bare porcelain legs, with his eyes. He couldn't help it, being he was a guy and she was a girl, who, by the way, looked like an entrée right about now.

"You look" he paused with his usual smirk, that Sonny was still not costumed with, she looked up at the mirror and locked her eyes on his mouth, "like a sea urchin." He cracked his joke as soon as he noticed what her eyes were focused on. Her focused expression changed with his choice of words. She gave him a sarcastic smile and ignored him, as she stood up straight and put one of the dangly emerald rhinestones in her left ear. It sparked her dress like a fire and lit up the dress and her skin even more. She giggled deep inside, as Chad stood there watching her intensely.

"Why you dressed like that anyway?" he broke the quietness, which she was starting to enjoy. She liked the idea of him sizing her up and not even in a naughty way. He was enhanced just by watching her put earrings on. Intimacy isn't only physical.

"Why, like what you see." Her voice saw sleek and dangerous and made him cock his eyebrow up. She was treading dangerous waters, but Chad knew Sonny was just Sonny, nothing like the other girls he coaxed, so deep down she knew she was safe. She was certain for a second there he was stunned by her choice of words, but he reacted immediately.

"Monroe, don't flatter yourself." he smiled, "it was just a question." He slipped his hands into his pockets. Chad was taken aback by her question. He never in a million years would have thought those words even existed in her vocabulary. She was just a fiery pistol these last few weeks with him and he noticed her moods changing more and more.

"I don't have too…. You already did." He looked at her with defeat and bit his bottom lip. He wasn't easily fooled.

"So is that an invitation." He stepped towards her. Her aroma was in the air. The smell of jasmine and vanilla hooked his senses. He looked down at her table and took in all the products that covered it. His eyes caught the small red perfume, Dior Hypnotic Potion. Hypnotic alright. His eyes went back to her face, to find her starring at him with a blank expression.

"Why, you interested?" Her comeback was forceful but careful. She was staying along the edges.

"No, but you are." he huffed as he started to laugh lightly.

"Only for my purposes" she ignored his rude comment, knowing that I could have easily of been mad at him, but she was satisfied when she felt good, and just his presence made her feel just that. Chad looked at her with oddness when she let her hair down, and shook it. He was hit full force with another one of her aromas….. Shampoo. He watched her walk out her dressing room door. He was left starring at the green door in amazement. He wasn't sure what had happened but it bothered him. As he turned around he saw Tawnie sitting on her chair looking at him with curious eyes. He quickly left the room and went straight to the Falls.

_Part Two, S.P.V._

"What's going on?" I jumped when I heard Tawnie.

"Jeez, Tawnie," I turned around to see a serious face starring at me.

"Well?" she looked like a mother who caught her kid doing something they weren't suppose to be doing.

"Well, what?" I asked in confusion.

"What's going on with you and," she stopped and looked around, "Chad." she whispered.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh, well you two had a little thing going this morning."

"Tawnie I was avoiding a fight."

"Oh." she paused and took that in, "okay." she flipped her hair and walked off smiling.

"Blondie has a point." I jumped again, only this time her breath got caught in my throat.

"Chad?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sonny." he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the set, where it was dark and remote.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at him. Excitement rippled trhough my body though.

"I could ask you the same." his voice was rough.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You have been so- so- odd."

"I have been fine, thank you." with that I rolled my eyes and started to walk past him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the wall. I felt the heat rising within me and fought with all my might to keep it together. I couldn't let him know, no one could ever know. It was bad enough that I alone knew.

"Why you so feisty lately?" he demanded in a tone strong enough to make me become an addict if it was a substance.

"What's wrong? Can't handle it?"

"Oh I can handle it." his breath was hot on my neck. I starred at his mouth, and how much it was just calling out for mine.

"Oh you think so?"

"Are you giving me permission?"

"You don't have the- guts, to handle me." before this conversation could go anywhere else, his lips crashed on mine.

He was rough and dominant. He was taking charge and I was exploding deep inside. I moaned in his mouth as I through my arms around him, grasping onto him with urgency. His body was warm and I yearend to feel more and more of him. His tongue swarmed my mouth, fighting mine aggressively. His hands traveled down the side of my ribs to my soft thighs, and he slipped his hands under my dress. His hands were just as fierce as his kiss . He held and squeezed my thighs and then traveled to my ass.

"I want you." I moaned as he broke the kiss and moved to my neck. His teeth grazed my skin and bit down. I smiled in excitement as I knew he was leaving his mark. He lifted me up around his waist and continued holding me against the wall. His strength was half as sexy as he his mouth moved. I tightened my legs around him and I bucked against him when his lips came back to my mouth.

He let out a vigorous groan and let me go. He pushed me to the stairs that led above the sound stage for lighting. We made it half way up before he started to unzip my dress. It fell to the floor and was left behind as we continued up the stairs in a heated make-out session. My strapless dark lacy blue bra and thong was all that was left. My skin was suffocating from it though. I ripped of his blue Falls jacket and tore of his shirt. I left his tie for fun, as I held it viciously pulling him closer to me, which caused us to fall down on the black metal stairs. We were high up and the lights were shinning on our skin. It was dark and hasty. I was loving every second of it.

His hands traveled my body as his lips dropped down to my chest. He kissed over the bra and around it before he finally pulled one side down. His lips suckled on my tender hard nipple. He teased it and bit it, making it as hard as a pebble. My moans were constant and were becoming more louder with each new touch.

His hands caressed my knees as he slowly lowered them, rubbing the inside of my thighs, as he spread them open. His hand came to my thongs and he teased me as he played with my wet cunt, hidden beneath the fabric. His hands massaged my thighs as he nibbled through my panties and stroked his tongue against my wet patch.

My body was on fire, I was aching for more. I was ready to scream and attack him violently if he didn't stop teasing me.

"Stop teasing me." I demanded breathlessly from all the pleasure.

"I'm sorry, did you say stop?"

"C-Chad!" I screamed slightly as I bucked my hips towards his face.

"More."

"More what?" he asked casually as he hooked his fingers on the straps of my underwear and slowly pulled them down.

"Stop teasing me!"

"There you go again with that word." he shook his head disapprovingly, as he tossed my small wet thongs behind him.

"What word?" I looked at him.

"Stop saying stop." he said in husky voice.

"I'm not saying for you to stop. I said st-"

"Uh-uh" he said smirking. His finger was pressed on my clit gently and moving in circular motion. It made me moan and I closed my eyes as he tended to me.

"Oh Chad" I moaned out loud. His finger came to my entry and he spread me open as he came down and took me into his mouth. I grabbed onto the stairs for support as his tongue stroked me. He moaned as he consumed my wetness. He loved the taste and was eager for more. My stomach was covered with Goosebumps and my skin was hot. The yellow and pink lights shined on us and everywhere between the lights was darkness. I could hear the loud think orchestra playing for our sketch. The notes were perfect for how I felt. They were forceful and loud.

Chads finger slid inside of me and I gasped. I sat up while he fingered me and I took his mouth with mine. His mouth was warm and not even tired, after all that work. My hands fiddled with his pants and I pulled them down leaving him in his grey briefs. I cupped him in my hand and fondled him. It was him moaning into the kissing now. I reached in and pulled him out. He lifted his body higher above mine and I took his hard large cock into my mouth. It was hot and thick. I could feel the blood throbbing in it as I sucked it all in my mouth. My tongue toyed with his head and played sucking and kissing his shaft all the way to the base. My fingers snaked behind him on his ass and I pulled his briefs off as I continued sucking him. He groaned deeply and pulled onto my hair when I started jerking and sucking him faster.

"Deeper." he groaned as he pushed himself further into my mouth. He held it in before he pulled out and I licked my lips.

He shook of his briefs that were on his ankles and lifted me onto him. He entered me quickly from being so wet but stopped as I squealed from the pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"Tell me when it hurts." he slowly pushed in, more and more, and in no time the pain was replaced with roaring pleaser. He pumped into me and I moaned over and over. I could feel something building and I could feel the my legs shaking. He was doing the wildest things to my body.

"Oh Chad! Faster!" I screamed.

His steady pace quickened and was pounding into me, driving me over the edge. I screamed from the pressure exploding deep inside of me. He was touching so much sensitive spots that I never knew existed inside of me.

"I'm gonna cum." I heard him say a few minutes after I had. His breath was sharp and his voice was husky. He pumped again into me and pulled out immediately jerking himself as he came all over my stomach. He collapsed on me and we laid there still in each others sweat, as we calmed down.

My body was tingling from everything. I felt his warm cum on my stomach and the feel of it was enough to get me all worked up again. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest and I smiled. I started to stroke his hair line.

"How do you feel?" he asked when he finally had the energy, which wasn't long.

"Amazing."

"Good." he lifted himself up and looked at me with warm eyes.

"Just so you know, I love you." he didn't miss a beat when he said it.

"I love you too Chad." I smiled as he leaned in and kissed me much more gently. Our first sensual kiss and he made it better then anything. It was just sex. It was love. He warmed me from my toes to my head and I felt safe and loved laying naked and sweaty with him.

He always knew how to seduce me, I never expected him to love me.


	6. Virgin Territory

Virgin Territory  
Realization

I sat in my chair on set as I flipped through my script. I had more then enough time to learn the lines but I had spaced the time this past week. I was desperate to get them in my head before this evenings last few shoots.

My brain was occupied with Sonny Monroe's beautiful enchanting smile. I could hear her laugh in my head and that's when time disappeared. It was my fault but it was easier blaming her for my daily distractions.

Sure, dating Sonny was amazing. I had never felt like this for any other girl. I'm glad that she gave me a chance. She was one thing in my life that I knew I couldn't live without. She was absolutely heaven in my eyes. The only thing I was missing was a big chunk that use to be apart of my daily life.

I had been putting it off, until one day, my untrusting co-star reminded me what it was I was missing. The one desire my body was suffocating without.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" I snapped at the presence that stood next to me. I looked up and saw a dark hair girl, who was not the one I was interested in seeing.

"What do you want Portlyn?"

"Just to talk." she smiled and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah? About what?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she made her self comfortable, crossing her bare long legs. I caught myself looking at her legs, legs I had once touched. Urgh, I bit my tongue as I remembered what a mistake that was.

"Chad, how long do you think you'll be with Sonny?"

"Excuse me?" I looked up at her immediately. I was taken back by her choice of words.

"It's just, she's so not the right girl for you." I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Chad, it's obvious that she's not giving you what you want from girls."

"I'm happy with Sonny. She's all I want, I don't wanna do anything to mess that up." I knew where she was going. I honestly was able to talk to Portlyn, it's just weird at times when I knew we had been together on random nights. I was not into the hooking up thing, it's just- well, sometimes you just need to get laid, and she was there and very willing. So it worked out for the both of us.

"So, you're not going to sleep with her?" she looked at me puzzled. I broke out a smile.

"Portlyn, we just got together."

"So." I just looked at her.

"So… I'm not rushing anything on her." I looked back at my script.

"But don't you miss it?" I felt her finger run across my jaw line. I felt the heat shoot through me as I thought of Sonny.

"The feel of it? The rush?" Her voice was low and sexy. Portlyn was good at seducing. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to fuck her all the time. No, things have changed. Sonny was what I wanted… but I wanted something else. I needed it. Sonny was the one who was going to have to give it to me. There was no other girl in this world that I'd prefer it from.

"It's to soon." I closed my eyes as she ran her other hand up my leg.

"You could take it from her if you wanted too. Make her melt Chad." she breathed against my ear. Her hand squeezing my thigh as she slid it up a little further. I had a sharp intake of breath as I felt myself getting hard.

"It's what you need Chad. Take her." she hissed.

Her hand came up over my growing erection and I jumped out of my seat and away from her. My mind finally taking control of the situation.

"Whoa! Okay, you need to not do that and I need to go." I said as I stepped away from her and turned for the exit doors.

I got the hell out of the studio and drove to Sonny's apartment. It was late in the evening and I was going to hear it from my director tomorrow for leaving work.

My body was reacting in several ways. Portlyn was right; I wanted Sonny more then anything. It had been months since I had sex and it was driving me crazy. Sonny was the problem, yet she was the solution. I knew that once I had her I'd keep wanting her. I was crazy for the girl, it was a feeling that I had never experienced before with a girl.

I parked in the garage and went upstairs to the top floor. I shook my hands out a few times before I knocked on her door. I watched it swing open after listening to the lock and chain being undone.

"Chad?" she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." I let myself in, pressing myself against her. I took her mouth in with mine and slid my tongue inside hers. The warmth of her mouth was enough to make me not stop. I felt her unsure tongue move with mine as I progressed the kiss, to the point she was getting dizzy. She pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why? Do I seem not okay?"

"Well, you've never kissed me like that." her porcelain skin turned rosy as she brought up my kiss. The heat and passion that I put into it so slowly and smoothly was too much for her.

"I missed you." A soft smile tugged on my lips as I stepped towards her, closing the door behind me.

"I missed you too." she smiled shyly.

"Where's your mom?" I asked carefully as she turned and went to the couch.

"Working late." she sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chin, "She left about an hour ago."

"Oh, how come you didn't call?" I asked her I as sat next to her.

"Because you were at work." she laughed, running her hand through my hair. That sparked me right there. I wanted her to run her hands on more of me. Hell, I wanted to feel her. Every inch of her. Portlyn ignited a fire within me that I craved as a man. Sonny was the one who would have to put it out and it would grow until she did.

I leaned forward attacking her lips again. I sucked in her lower lip fully and slowly. I skinned it with my teeth causing her to cry out softly. It turned my stomach and I ached even more. I was going to lose control but I tried to keep it together.

I brought my hand up to her cheek and caressed it gently as an apology for being so rough. I slid my tongue back into her mouth and tasted her tongue. Swiftly, I used my free hand to open her legs so I could fit between them. I continued kissing her deeply and made her moan into my mouth as I pushed myself against her. Sonny's first moan; The beginning of many.

I broke from her mouth leaving her breathless again, as for me I was perfectly fine. I traveled down to her neck quickly and started nipping and sucking. Sonny's hands where rested on the middle of my back, gripping onto my shirt. I could feel her nails through my shirt, softly digging into my skin. I thrusted forward a few times from the feeling she was giving me. I had never been this close to her before and it was amazing.

"Chad." she moaned.

"Hmm." I kept attacking this one sensitive spot on her neck. Flicking my tongue against it and grazing my teeth over it.

"Chad" she moaned louder, "Stop." Shit.

"What?" I looked at her with lustful eyes. She threw her head back and covered the sore spot on her neck I was sucking on with her hand.

"What's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Chad, you're a little rough."

"I'm sorry." I sighed caressing her cheek again, "I didn't mean too. You just don't know how good you make me feel. I don't wanna stop."

"I do?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her, "You didn't know that?"

"I didn't know you felt that serious." I laughed.

"Sonny, you turn me on so much and you think I'm not serious?" I felt the laughter build more but I simmered it down a bit.

"Well it's not like we've ever made out."

"I know, don't you think it's about time we do?" I was pressuring I could feel it and I wanted to slam my head into a wall for that. You stupid idiot!

"I guess." she said looking away from me but I caught the emotion in her eyes.

"What wrong?" I cupped her face gently with my hands and made her look at me.

"I've never gone that far with a guy." she said quietly.

"That's okay." I said sweetly, kissing her cheek, then her jaw and so on. My lips moved underneath her jaw and down towards her neck.

I dropped one of my hands to her waist and wrapped it behind her back, while the other hand held the back of her head. Her hands ran frantically through my hair as I increased my mouth upon her sweet skin. Her breathing was heavy and rapid, she was trying to make words come out but couldn't fine the strength to convey them.

I smiled against her skin as I came back up to her mouth. Her parted lips quivered against mine as I brushed them tenderly. Her stomach arched against mine as I knew she wanted me to stop teasing her. I trailed my tongue along her lower lip as she shuddered impatiently.

Her hand pushed the back of my head, slamming our mouths together. I forced my tongue inside her wet, warm mouth. I took advantage of her needs and gave her what she was enjoying. I was waiting for her to stop soon but I knew it was to soon. I was being good, I kept hands away from what I knew she wasn't ready for.

Our heated make-out session was on fire and I groaned in her mouth when she started to moan frequently. Her moans were as sexy as her body. She had know idea how hot she made me when she moaned, especially into my mouth. The blood was rushing downward and I felt her warmth through her pajama pants against it. My body was back in drive, I was ready for it. This is what I had been missing and to think I allowed myself to shut it out for so long.

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" I jumped off Sonny before the sentence was finished.

I laid against the arm rest on the other side of the couch, farthest fro Sonny. Sonny had closed her legs quicker then a flash and was sunk down on the couch, so there wasn't any visual contact between her and her mother. I smiled apologetically at her mom, as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Next time you decide to have him over make sure I'm not coming home." her voce was sarcastic. I could tell she wasn't pleased with our positions on the couch not to mention I was between her daughters legs. Man I missed the feeling. It was burning inside of me and I was constantly fighting the urge to spring myself on Sonny again.

"Mrs. Monroe, I'm sorry. This wasn't Sonny's fault. It was mine." I said reasonably, standing up, fixing my shirt that Sonny had pulled up a bit. I wasn't going to let Sonny take the heat for this, I knew it was the best thing to stand up to her mother.

"I bet."

"Mom!" Sonny whined, shocked at her mothers words.

"This wasn't his fault-"

"Yes, yes it was." I looked at Sonny, cutting her off.

"I don't care whose fault it was, don't let me catch you again." she looked at Sonny, then looked at me with dangerous eyes, "Don't do it again."

"Yes, M'am." I said earnestly, Sonny nodded and got off the couch.

After her mom went into the kitchen, I moved around the couch meeting her near her front door.

"That was horrible." She mumbled with her eyes tight shut.

"Yeah." I sighed in agreement. I flashed her a devious smile when she opened her eyes to look at me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I said, as I moved in closer.

"Chad, no." she tried to laugh to cover up her worries but I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm not doing anything." I teased her, backing her up against the door, and putting my hands on the door near her head, so she was stuck between my arms.

"Seriously, she's gonna kill you."

"Us." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed her softly. I lingered on her mouth for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Good night."

"Good night." she sighed so softly against my neck as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, leaving a kiss on her temple.

I left Sonny's apartment with an aching desire of an ice cold shower… Maybe two.

* * *

**Do you guys want another chappy to this One Shot? ;)**

**Review and let me know.**

**DMLVT6963**


End file.
